


Knight of Pentacles

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fast Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vossler is still waiting for Basch to come back, two years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of Pentacles

The noodle vendor they used to visit has changed, its broth oilier, slivers of meat fewer as the occupation lengthens. Vossler still eats here.

Whatever happened, two years ago, it wasn't Basch's fault, even if Vossler hasn't figured it out yet. He can't be dead.

Basch must be hiding, like Vossler and Ashelia are. They have new recruits, run missions at midnight, but Vossler misses how it used to be, the three of them.

"When are you going to fight with us again?" he'll ask, with fists if words aren't enough. Just as soon as Basch walks in the door.


End file.
